The New Twins in Town
by maraniia
Summary: Twins Saki and Kyo hate each other. One looks like a boy, and one's a genius. Once the two are at Ouran, madness ensues. Then Tragedy strikes. Can the two learn to get along? Bad summary, sorry. XD  eventual Kaoru X OC  Rating T for mild swearing. OwO
1. Chapter 1

The New Twins in Town

Chapter One

Summary:

Twins Saki and Kyo hate each other. One looks like a boy, and one's a genius. Once the tow are at Ouran, madness ensues. Then Tragedy strikes. Can the two learn to get along? Bad summary, sorry. XD (eventual Kaoru X OC) Rating T for mild swearing. OwO

Sorry if this isn't that great. My first Fan Fic! :3

* * *

I sighed, running my pale fingers through my short blonde hair. _Great. Just great. Why does she have to come back __**now**__?_ I thought angrily, standing up from my seat. My mother looked at me.

"Kyo, sit down. Your sister will be here soon enough," she said, with an irritated look on her face.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said, ignoring her gaze and walking out of the large dining room. My parents were waiting on my sister to return home. I still don't know why she decided to come back; she had a much nicer life back in America.

My bare feet made hardly any sound as I walked across the red carpeted floor. Once I reached the end of the hallway, I turned left and entered a bathroom that was almost the size of my room. Sighing, I closed and locked the door. I trudged over to the toilet. After sitting down, I looked up. A large golden mirror was hanging on the pale wall, at just the height that I could see myself from my shoulders up. I looked at my reflection.

Oh how I hated that face of mine. It wasn't horribly ugly or anything. It just looked like _hers_. Exactly. We had the same eyes. Same nose. Same cheekbones. Same _everything_. The only thing about are appearance that we didn't share was the fact that I had chopped all my hair off, to where I looked like a boy. She still had her hair super long; it went past her butt. I was not looking forward to seeing her again, and I was. It had been over four years, after all.

Sighing, I stood and flushed the shiny white and gold toilet. I shuffled over to the sink and began washing my hands, looking up at my appearance again. This time I could see my entire torso.

I had a fairly flat chest, only an A-cup. I don't mind it that much. Besides the fact that I get mistaken for a boy very often. It does get a little irritating and awkward when girls try to hit on me. But besides that, it's kinda fun. I like tricking people sometimes.

A slightly baggy black shirt was draped over my small frame. My bright blonde hair was tousled and messy, and it covered my face some. No make up was on my face. Now that I thought about it, I kinda did look like a boy.

Drying my hands on my baggy jeans, I exited the bathroom. As I reached the door to the dining room, I stopped. I could hear her. She was here. Great.

"Hello Father. Mother." she said politely, her Japanese excellent for someone who probably hadn't spoken it for four or five years.

"Oh! Welcome back darling," I heard my mother exclaim. The scooting of chairs was heard, and bodies touching in a hug. "We have missed you so much."

"I have missed you both as well, although I had fun while studying in America." she replied. I scowled and kept my place outside the door.

"Where is our other daughter? She should come say hello to her sister!" I heard my mother say. I decided I should enter now and get this over with.

"I'm here," I said, pushing the door open and stepping inside. I kept my gaze at the floor. My mother nodded, saying, "Good. Now, Kyo, say hello to your sister! You two haven't seen each other in ages!"

My green eyes looked up slowly. Soon they met with a pair of the identical color. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back, it went to her knees know. A light red lipstick was on her lips, which were in a straight line. Mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow was heavy on her eyes. A light blush was on her pale cheeks. I don't see how she could stand that long hair and that much makeup. Her clothes were pristine and perfect as well. Short pink skirt, pale crème blouse, pink flats.

"Hello, Kiyomi." she said.

"Sakiko." I replied coldly. I turned to my parents. "You three have some catching up to do. I'm going to my room." I started to leave, but my father stopped me.

"Kiyomi. Stay down here. We need to tell you both something important." he said, his voice cold. I sighed and turned around.

"Fine, fine." I shuffled over and sat in one of the chairs, while the others sat as well. My mother turned to Sakiko and myself.

"Sakiko, Kiyomi-"

"It's Kyo."

"…Kyo then. Girls, Akira and I have something to tell you," she continued. I turned to Akira, aka my father.

"What is it?" I asked. My father ran a hand through his slightly tousled grey hair.

"Well… Choko and I have been thinking. Kyo, you've been home schooled since you turned seven. Sakiko, you've been studying abroad for years. We have decided that now that Sakiko is back, you two will attend Ouran Academy."

I blinked. Ouran? That wouldn't be so bad, I suppose. There's a first time for everything, after all. The only bad thing about it is… Sakiko. Why, oh why, did my horrid twin sister have to be enrolled in the same school as me! I had been in the home schooling program since I was seven. Seven was also the age when my parents had realized that Sakiko was what they called _'gifted'_. As in, really smart. So they had sent her to a fancy school. When I was only in second grade, she was taking fifth and sixth grade classes. It was so unfair.

My parents practically worshiped her. Sakiko this and Sakiko that. Look at Sakiko, she's an angel! She's so smart! Let's buy her expensive things and forget about our other daughter's needs! Yeah. Sakiko and my parents decided to send her off to an American school so she could '_further extend her knowledge_'. She was fine with it. So at age twelve, my sister was packed up and sent to America while her twin sister was left to sulk and be ignored by her parents.

"Ouran Academy?" I heard her voice say. It was slightly light and airy, unlike mine. My voice is deeper, but not as deep as a guys. But still, people mistake me as one. If Sakiko had short hair like mine, it'd be obvious by her voice that she was a girl.

"Yes. They have a fabulous library rooms, darling. They've also got some music rooms Kyo," my mother said, glancing at me. I lightened up slightly at this. I adore music of all kinds. Well, not screamo music. It hurts my brain. I myself can only play the guitar, and not that well.

"Neat." I replied, keeping a straight face. My parents nodded.

"You'll both start tomorrow. Be there on time. Your uniforms are in your rooms. Now," my mother said, turning to my sister, "Tell us about the trip here!" Frowning, I stood and exited the room. I really could care less about what Sakiko did in America.

I walked down the long hallways until I reached a white door outlined in gold. I opened the door, went in, and shut it behind me. My eyes scanned the dull room in which I lived in. Large white bed. Large grey and red desk. One bookshelf. A television, game slash movie shelf, DVD player, and a PS2. A door leading to my bathroom. Nothing was ever out of place or messy at the Takeda estate.

Sighing, I trekked across the giant room of mine and went into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection. I hated how we looked the same. Why did we have to be _identical_ twins? If we had been fraternal twins, it would have been better. That way, when I looked in a mirror, I didn't see a part of her in my reflection. I looked down and saw the most horrifying thing ever.

The Ouran Academy girls uniform.

Scowling with disgust at the yellow bell dress, I walked past it to my closet. _There is no way in hell I'm wearing that tomorrow. No way._ I rummaged around in my closet for a while, and then triumphantly held up a grey shirt. It was the a nice top, not too nice though. It was a button up with rolled up sleeves, pretty decent. I decided to wear that and my jeans tomorrow. I just couldn't let my parents see me or they'd flip out. I laid out my clothes over the hideous yellow thing and walked over to the shower. After disrobing and getting in, I let the warm water rush over me as I thought about what Ouran would be like.

I had passed by the school several times, but never really been in it. It seemed nice, besides the female uniforms. I heard they had many clubs. _Maybe I should join one…_ I thought absently as I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. After drying off, I slipped on a tank top and a pair of silk sleep pants. I exited my bathroom, then went and climbed into bed.

_Ouran Academy…_

_

* * *

_

"Mistress Kiyomi, time for school." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes slowly to see a girl of around thirty standing there. Dull brown hair was in a tight bun and her grey eyes already looked exhausted although it was early.

"Hey Ruri," I murmured, sitting up. "What is it?"

"Mistress Kiyomi, it's time for school. It starts in twenty minutes." she said, gesturing to the clock.

"What? I'll be late!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. I shoved past Ruri, and ran down the halls, soon reaching the dining room. My parents and the witch were sitting there, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Mistress Kiyomi, care for some-"

"Sorry, not now Ryuga!" I exclaimed, running past the butler and into the kitchen. I ran past a few of our chefs, grabbing a piece of toast and a few slices of expensive bacon as I did so. I turned around, ran back through the dining room, then back to my room. I quickly ate my food, then ran to the bathroom. I changed into the grey shirt, then slipped on some jeans. I looked around in my closet for a while before I finally found my grey Vans. Yah, the American company. I liked them, so I got my parents to order some.

I grabbed my white messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. Gliding back into the bathroom, I fumbled around for my contacts. As I was putting them in, unfortunately, I dropped one. Down the sink. Great.

Sighing, I took the one contact out, and grabbed my black glasses. After shoving them onto my face, I glanced at the clock. _Crap! School starts in ten minutes!_ I thought frantically.

I exited my room and sprinted down the hallways, panting heavily. I'm not much of a runner. I ran past my parents, who were saying goodbye to Sakiko. I ran down until I came to a small black car. Jumping in, I yelled, "OURAN PLEASE!" My driver nodded, then slowly departed. "STEP ON IT!" I yelled, mentally cursing the slow driver. He sighed, but sped up quickly. Now I was on my way to Ouran.

* * *

"Finally!" I said. "Thanks!" I added, jumping out of the car. I proceeded to go through the school doors, just as the bell rang. Great, still late. I saw someone walking down the halls, and I rushed over.

"Excuse me?" I asked breathlessly. The boy turned to me, and I nearly gasped. His eyes were so pretty, like a girls! "Can you help me find room 1-A? I'm running late, and on my first day."

"Oh, sure!" he said with a smile. "I'm in class 1-A too. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, by the way." Wow, he sure looks like a girl. Eh, he can't help it.

"Thanks so much!" I said, as we quickly walked down the extravagant hallways. "Call me Kyo," I added. He nodded, then stopped suddenly.

"We're here," he said, pointing to a door. I stopped, backtracked slightly, then followed him inside. Once I entered, I nearly ran into someone very familiar. Sakiko.

"Ah, welcome Mister Takeda." the teacher said, pushing me over to stand near my sister. "Please introduce yourselves, and tell us a bit about you."

_Mister? So she thinks I'm a guy, huh? Ah well, this should be fun_, I thought devilishly.

"My name is Sakiko Takeda," my sister said. I noticed she was in her freakish bell uniform. Ek. "It is a great honor to be here in Japan again. I have been studying abroad in America for four years, I only just returned last night. I like to have close friends and keep my grades in tip top shape. I expect we shall get along nicely."

Some of the students nodded and looked at her hopefully, like they wanted to be her friend.

_That was horrible._ I thought sourly. Then I realized it was my turn. Slightly clearing my throat, I began.

"I'm Kyo Takeda. I, unlike my sister, have been home schooled since I was seven, and this is my first real school. I'll probably take a while to get adjusted to things," I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head and smiling. I saw a few girls blush ever so slightly.

"Excuse me, Mister Takeda, why aren't you in uniform?" the teacher asked, tugging slightly on my grey shirt.

"Oh, um, the one we ordered was the wrong size. We ordered another, it should be here by Wednesday." I lied. So now, I'm gonna have to either: A, wear the yellow bell of death, or B, order a boys uniform. I choose B.

"Ah, I see. Well, there is an empty seat here at the front, and one in front of Mister Fujioka. Please decide where you will sit," she said, turning back to the board.

I ignored Sakiko and walked to where Haruhi sat, waving slightly before sitting. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and wave back. Nice to know I have one sort of friend in this gigantic school.

Soon the lesson started, and I somewhat paid attention. Class went by quickly, and next was free period. After gathering my things, I turned to ask Haruhi where a music room was. But, as I did, he was being dragged away by two red heads extremely fast.

"Alright," I murmured, before grabbing my bag and turning to leave. And I ran into my sister.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, falling back. She scowled at me.

"So Kyo, you're a boy now?" she asked. I frowned.

"Just pretending. It's fun. Please don't tell? I'll give you a cookie and leave you alone," I pretend begged, putting on a pouty face. She narrowed her eyes, huffed, then spun around and headed to the door.

"Fine. Just don't talk to me," she growled, before leaving. Sighing with relief, I stood and left. Not knowing where to go, I aimlessly wandered around. Soon I found myself in front of a room called 'Music Room 3'.

_Music? Sounds like fun!_ I thought happily, before pulling open the door. Before I could take a step inside, a bright light was glaring in my eyes. I gasped as rose petals appeared out of nowhere, circling around.

"_Welcome_," a chorus of voices said as the light receded. I blinked as I saw what lay in front of me.

Seven very handsome boys stood in front of me. Well, one blonde one sat, but, you get the point.

"Er, I'm sorry, wrong room." I mumbled, still wondering where the heck those roses came from. I heard the door shut behind me.

"Look Usa-Chan, a boy!" a short blonde said to a stuffed rabbit. Aw, they were both so cute! And apparently almost everyone is stupid at this school. I'm a girl.

"That was rude," I heard a tall boy with black hair and glasses murmur, as he wrote in a black notebook. The others apparently ignored him. The blonde in the middle stood up.

"Hello sir, welcome to the Host Club!" …Host Club? What the hell is that?

"H-Host Club? What's that? Isn't this a music room?" I asked, very confused. The blonde came closer to me, and I started mentally freaking out.

"This was a music room. Now it's for our club!" he exclaimed triumphantly. I backed up slightly, my back hitting the door.

"Great, I'll be leaving now…" I muttered, turning to open the door.

"Kyo?" a voice said, and I stopped. Turning around, I saw a very familiar face.

"Haruhi!" I exclaimed, waving and smiling. At least I knew one person in here. The blonde boy stopped and looked between us.

"You two know each other?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell daddy?" he asked, running over to Haruhi. … Wait, Daddy? … What?

"You didn't ask," he replied, looking annoyed. The same boy walked over to me.

"So, your name is Kyo?" he asked. Before I could reply, the boy with the glasses spoke up.

"Kyo Takeda. Age, sixteen. Class 1-A. First time at a school, he has been home schooled since he was seven. Has a sister named Sakiko." he read off of his clipboard.

"Um… yeah… Stalker much?" I asked. He glared at me. "Never mind then," I muttered. "I'll be going now," I called out, turning and opening the door.

"KYO-CHAN DON'T GO!" a small voice called out, and my arm was grabbed by the little boy from before.

"Gaa!" I yelled, falling to the floor as the door shut again. The little boy looked down at me.

"Sorry Kyo-chan!" he said, smiling. I blinked at him, then smiled. He was so cute!

"HOW ADORABLE!" I heard someone yell, and suddenly I was off the floor and swept into a big hug.

"That was so cute! Super good! Adorable!" 'Daddy', as he called himself, exclaimed, squashing my face against his chest. I struggled to get away, but his grip was like iron.

"Boss, you're choking him," two voices said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" the blonde said, releasing me. I fell backwards to the floor, coughing slightly.

"Ow," I muttered, standing up. I looked over to see who had spoken. Two boys with bright red-orange hair stood, linked arm in arm, looking at me.

"Twins," I breathed, stunned to find out there was another set of twins at school.

"Yes, those are the Hitatchiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru!" the blonde boy said, pointing to each of them in turn. I looked back to the boy.

"Can I get your name too? And everyone else's?" I asked, kind of feeling odd that they all knew my name and I didn't know there's.

"Of course! That," he said, pointing to the little cute boy, "is Mitskuni Haninozuka! Or just Hunny. He is the boy Lolita type." …Boy Lolita? Ok…

"That is Takashi Morinozuka, the Wild Type!" he said, gesturing to a tall boy with dark hair, who stood protectively close to Hunny. "Call him Mori!"

"That's Kyoya Ootori, the cool type," the blonde said, showing me the guy with glasses.

"The Twins, the little devil types," he said, "And Haruhi, the natural type." Then he turned to me.

"And I'm Tamaki Suoh, the Princely Type and King of the Host Club!" he yelled extravagantly, flower petals flowing around. I blinked… alrighty then.

"Er… great… um, I'm gonna-" "Kiyomi!" a voice yelled interrupting the conversation. I blinked and turned to face the door. Sakiko stood their, the door wide open.

"Sakiko?" I asked, confused on why she was here.

"Kiyomi?" the others chorused. I ignored them.

"Kyo!" she said, running over to me. I noticed she was crying. "What is it?" I asked, wondering why she was so upset.

"I-it's mom…" she sniffled. "She's dead!" I froze. M-mom? D-dead? … What?

* * *

The End of Chapter One!

Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think! All reviews are appreciated.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Twins in Town

Chapter Two

Disclaimer (Which I forgot last time X3) : I own nothing but the story itself, Kyo, Saki, and any other OC's I mention . OwO

_Recap:_

"_Kiyomi!" a voice yelled interrupting the conversation. I blinked and turned to face the door. Sakiko stood their, the door wide open._

"_Sakiko?" I asked, confused on why she was here. _

"_Kiyomi?" the others chorused. I ignored them._

"_Kyo!" she said, running over to me. I noticed she was crying. "What is it?" I asked, wondering why she was so upset._

"_I-it's mom…" she sniffled. "She's dead!" _

_I froze. M-mom? D-dead? … What?_

_

* * *

_

I stood there, astonished. My mother was dead? How? I stood still, my eyes wide with shock, my body frozen with fear. My sister stood next to me, sniffling quietly. The Host Club members stood still, with their eyes wide as well.

"C-come on," I said finally, walking swiftly towards the door. I grabbed Sakiko's arm as I walked. I helped her out, then shut the door. Sakiko was still sniffling as I dragged her along the pink and red hallways. I kept my face calm; I wasn't going to cry. At least not in front of other people…

"Mistresses!" I heard a voice call out. I stopped and looked to the right. There stood Ryuga, our best butler. He had apparently come to pick us up. I ran over, and Sakiko followed.

"Ryuga, I am now a boy and my name is Kyo. Shh!" I exclaimed. Ryuga looked at me puzzled for a moment.

"Mistress and _Mister _Takeda, please, come with me," he replied, walking towards the exit. I kept walking, still having to drag the sniffling Saki behind. Ryuga lead us to a black car, and we got in. The car sped off, and soon, we were at our house.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Sakiko jumped out and sprinted inside. I was a bit slower, but I followed her.

"Girls," I heard a voice say once I was inside. Turning to the right, I saw my father Akira. My sister ran over and gave him a hug, as she was full out crying now. I wandered over and put my forehead on his arm.

_I can't believe it… she's… gone,_ I thought.

* * *

She died about thirty minutes after we left for school. She was driving around, to go pick up something, we don't know what. And then it hit her. A big 18 wheeler truck hit her. She was dead instantly, they said.

I still can't believe she's gone.

Sakiko and I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. That Sunday she was buried. I stood, watching as they lowered her golden and red coffin into the ground. I didn't cry. It was hard.

Even though she and my father had never been there for me, always supported Sakiko and her life, I was still upset. I still missed her.

I shuffled to my room after the funeral, a blank expression on my face. Once I laid down in bed though, I burst out into tears. I cried myself to sleep.

"Mister Kyo," I heard a voice say. Yes, the maids and butlers and even my father had started calling me Mister and Kyo all the time. Not sure why. Ah well. I turned over to see Ruri standing there, holding the Ouran uniform… the boys one. I smiled at her slightly, and said thanks. After she left, I quickly got dressed, grabbed my bag, and left for school.

This time, though, I walked.

My mother had only died a week ago, today, and I was still upset. On the inside, anyway. I tried not to let anything show around my father or sister. Speaking of Sakiko, we've been talking slightly more now. Just slightly.

After about ten minutes, I made it to Ouran. I strolled quickly through the hallways, and made it to my first class.

Most of the class stared at me. Some looked like they would say 'welcome back!' others faces said 'I'm sorry for your loss'. I ignored them and went to my seat in front of Haruhi. Who, tapped my shoulder.

"Hey," I said, turning around.

"Hey… I'm sorry about your mom. … I lost my mom when I was little," he added quietly.

"It's alright… and I'm sorry." I replied. He shrugged his shoulders, and the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, let's start. Oh, Mister and Mistress Takeda, welcome back. Sorry for the loss," he said, as I turned around.

Classes went by very quickly, lunch did too (I ate outside, nice and quiet), and soon school was over.

As I was leaving, I saw a sign. "Third Music Room," I read out loud. Hmm… Was it that one or the second that had the Host Club in it?

"I think it was the second," I murmured, before opening the door. And I was blinded, then promptly bombarded with flowers. Great. I loose.

"Welcome," the voices chorused again. The door shut, and I was no longer blinded. My only thought was: _Again with the roses. How? HOW?_

"Oh, it's Kyo," the twins said.

"KYO-CHAN!" I Hunny exclaimed, running over and hugging me.

"Hey Hunny!" I replied, grinning. He was so adorable! I wonder how old he is…

"THAT WAS ADORABLE! AGAIN!" I heard a certain blonde exclaim. And then I was being smothered (again) by the Host Club King. Great.

"SUPER GOOD! AWSOME! SO CUTE KYO!" he was yelling. I mentally sighed. This guy was wacko.

"HEMMPRH!" I yelled, muffled. I was trying to ask for help… because Tamaki was spinning. Around. And around. And around. Ugh. I'm not that good with spinning.

"Boss!" I heard two voices say, and I was suddenly released. I started to fall backwards, but I felt two sets of arms catch me. Once the room stopped spinning, I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru supporting me. After a moment, I stood up, blushing.

"S-sorry," I muttered, fixing my glasses. We hadn't ordered new contacts yet, since the tragedy. And it would take them a while to get here. We special order them from some place in Greenland. I dunno why.

"Kyo!" Tamaki yelled, and I flinched out of my thoughts. "You sir, are amazing! You should join the Host Club!" I blinked.

"Um… Sorry, but… I don't even know what a Host Club does." I replied, running my hand through my hair and smiling sheepishly. He grinned.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" the blonde yelled, and I backed up incase he tried to hug me again. I felt a warm body behind me, and I turned to see a familiar face.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry," I said. "You okay?" I asked, concerned. I always get really worried if I hit someone or bump into them. I'm afraid of hurting them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, smiling. I returned the smile, and I blocked out Tamaki's yelling how adorable my smile was and how perfect I'd be for the club.

"Well," I heard a cold voice interrupt. We all turned to see the boy with the black hair and glasses…. What was his name… Oh yeah, Kyoya. "If we let Mister Takeda join the club, he may increase profits… Hmm…" the boy walked over to the nearest table, and started clicking and clacking on a laptop. We all loomed up behind him to see what he was doing.

"If he can get at least twenty customers a day, we will increase our profits by ten percent," he finished, closing the small computer.

"PERFECT!" Tamaki shouted, and then swept me into a hug. "YOU'LL BE THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE HOST CLUB!"

"Wait a sec!" I yelled, making him release me. The others stared.

"I don't even know what a Host Club does yet! I'd like to know what I'm signing up for," I said, running my hand through my hair again.

"Well, we're about to start for today! You can observe!" Tamaki said. He looked to Kyoya. "Mommy, is that okay?" …Mommy? What the hell?

"Sure, sure. As long as he doesn't upset or disturb the customers," Mommy replied. Tamaki grinned, then shouted something about getting in formation. After a moment, they were all arraigned. I sat down at a small table for two and watched.

"Welcome," they said, as the doors open and petals magically flew everywhere.

"There again with the flowers," I muttered. After the light show ended, a mob of girls entered and began sitting at tables, while the hosts went with some of them. Deciding I probably wasn't going to see very much from my seat, I stood and started walking around. I arrived at Tamaki's table first.

"Tamaki, what's your favorite color?" a girl with red hair asked. Tamaki turned to her and cupped her chin, looking adoringly into her eyes.

"Why, crystal blue. It's the same color as your eyes," he said, in a voice that sounded kinda seductive. I frowned but kept watching. The girl blushed madly and murmured something along the lines of 'Oh Tamaki.'

"…Alrighty then," I muttered, walking away. But, I managed to bump into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, turning to see whom I'd hit.

"It's fine," Sakiko said. "Oh, it's you. So what, are you in the Host Club now?" she asked, looking me up and down. I shrugged.

"Maybe. They want me to join, but I'm not so sure." She nodded, then started walking towards another table. The Hitachiin twins sat there, along with two other girls. I wandered over and stood a bit away, but to where I could still hear. They weren't doing anything to flatter the ladies really, like Tamaki had.

"So then Kaoru bolted up out of bed!" one said. _Hikaru, deeper voice and hair parted on the on the left. Kaoru, lighter voice and hair parted on the right. Got it. _I made a quick mental note, then continued watching.

"Hikaru!" the other exclaimed, looking hurt. A blush went on his face. "You promised not to tell anyone." He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hikaru said. "But," he grabbed Kaoru's chin and held it up, to where they were nearly kissing. "you were so cute, I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Kaoru whispered.

_Note to self: Beware Twincest._ Alrighty then… I glanced back over to the ladies, and my sister. They were all blushing, and whispering furiously to themselves.

"I've never seen brotherly love like that!" my sister said.

"Watch! It may not happen again like this!" another replied. The other just sighed and watched happily.

That's weird.

I walked away pretty quickly. Soon I found myself at none other than Hunny and Mori's table. As soon as I approached, Hunny saw me.

"Kyo-chan!" he yelled, hugging me. I hugged him back lightly, and he grabbed my hand. "Come have some cake!" He dragged me over to sit next to Mori. I glanced up at him. He was kinda quiet, I noted.

"Here!" Hunny said, and a piece of chocolate cake was shoved in my face.

"Uh, thanks," I said, smiling. I noticed a few girls that were across from us blushed. I ignored them and took the cake. I looked at it for a few seconds, then took a small bite.

"Do you like it?" Hunny asked me. I turned to look at him, then grinned.

"It's delicious! Thank you," I replied, before eating some more cake. Hunny went back to being adorable for the ladies, while Mori just watched them. Soon I finished the cake, and politely excused myself.

I began to wander again. I found myself at Haruhi's table. He just talked to the ladies and smiled a lot, making them blush. I guess he really was the 'Natural Type'. After a while, I left.

"So," a voice said. I turned to see Kyoya. "how are you liking the Host Club?"

"Well… it's… different," I managed. He smiled, although it looked fake.

"It does take a while to get used to," he replied.

"Yeah… So I sorta get the 'types' that Tamaki-senpai mentioned. Hunny-senpai's adorable, Mori-senpai's quiet, Haruhi-kun is just… I dunno, normal? And the twins… oh gosh," I rambled, putting my head in my palms. "I did _not_ expect that."

"Well," Kyoya said, still smiling, "it does help with profits." I blinked at him. Does he only care about money?

"I guess. Tamaki though? Eh… I don't have much to say on him." Kyoya nodded understandingly.

"Oh yeah… Why does he call you Mommy again?" I asked, looking up at him. Sighing, he shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea." I grinned at this. "Okay… I think I'll join."

"THAT'S AMAZING! SUPER GOOD!" …Guess who?

Tamaki, that's who. He was hugging me again, telling me how amazing it was that I was going to join the club. After a few seconds, he put me down.

"But first…Mori! Go get him some contacts. Kyoya, contact my hair dresser." he said, pointing to the two of them. They ran off somewhere to do so.

"Okay! My newest son will be amazing!" Tamaki exclaimed, hugging me again.

I groaned.

* * *

"Come on out!" I heard Tamaki say. I was currently in a changing room, where they'd done my hair and given me my new contacts. Sighing, I pulled back the curtain and stepped out.

My formerly messy blonde hair was parted to the right, instead of the bangs just falling in my face. The back was cut slightly shorter, and the front was trimmed a bit as well. I thought I looked kinda like a mini version of Tamaki… Just he's a boy. And I'm not. Which they seem to have not figured out.

My eyes stood out more now that I wasn't wearing glasses; the contacts they got were great. Although it made my eyes kinda shiny.

"…" was the response. … Well… _I was expecting a-_

"ADORABLE! YOU'RE GOING TO DO GREAT!" Tamaki shouted, attacking me with another spinning hug. This time, I was only slightly prepared. Struggling, I managed to get away. But I had no balance from the spinning, and I fell backwards into someone. After a second, I looked up to see who caught me.

"Sorry Kaoru!" I said, blushing and hopping away. He shook his head and smiled, and I sighed. Then I turned to face the others.

"Um, thanks for this and all… My mother wanted me to join some clubs here since I really don't have any friends… It means a lot to me," I said, looking down.

"…No problem," Tamaki said softly. I looked up, and smiled.

"ADORABLE!" he exclaimed. "Now, we just need to find his type… Hmm… Let's go test you out on some ladies!" he said, before dragging me away and plopping me down at a table for two. Tamaki and the others hid behind some chairs and watched. Sighing, I turned to the girl.

"Hello I-Oh. Great." I sighed, frowning.

"Nice to see you've become a Host, Kyo." my sister said. I shrugged. We remained silent for a few minutes.

"…This is awkward." I finally said.

"Quite," she replied. I turned to where Tamaki was hiding behind a plant.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai? I've got a bit of a problem…" he came over.

"What is it?" he asked, looking between my sister and I. The Twins came over as well. Why? I don't know.

"Um, well… this is my sister, Sakiko," I said, gesturing to her. She waved slightly and blushed.

"I see. Nice to meet you, mademoiselle," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed and giggled slightly, making me roll my eyes. Which, she saw.

"Oh shut up Kiyomi-Er… Kyo!" she said, eyes widening at the mistake she had made. I groaned.

"Kiyomi? Who's that?" Tamaki asked, looking between us.

"Well," said Hikaru.

"We think," said Kaoru.

"That it's,"

"Kyo!" they finished, linking arms and standing behind me. Tamaki looked to me.

"Is it true? You poor thing! A nice boy like you, having a girl's name!" he wailed, sweeping me up into a big hug.

"Senpai, I don't think that's it," Haruhi said, making him put me down. Tamaki looked at him.

"What is it then?"

"Kyo's a girl," he said simply.

"WHAT?" Tamaki exclaimed, looking to me.

"Hehe… did I forget to mention that?" I squeaked, backing away.

"Yes, you did. But of course, I think we all already knew," Kyoya said, waltzing over. "Well, besides Tamaki, of course." The twins nodded, as did Hunny. Mori grunted, so I'll count that as a yes.

"So… am I still in the club?" I asked. Tamaki looked to Kyoya.

"Well… We are low on profits at the time. We do need some more money. I suppose you can stay," he said, writing away in his black notebook.

"Yay! Kyo-chan can stay!" I heard Hunny yell, then he ran over and hugged me.

"Yup!" I said to him, grinning. After he let go, I felt someone coming up behind me.

"You know," I heard a voice. Hello Kaoru. "We could," that'd be Hikaru.

"Use you,"

"As our new toy!" they finished together, each putting an arm around me.. Haruhi groaned. I blinked and looked at them, a light blush on my face.

"Toy?" I asked.

"That's right!" they said. I sighed. Whatever. I need friends. And I kinda like these guys. Maybe being a host won't be so bad…

"Kyo," Kyoya said. I looked up at him, still in the twin's grasp. "Remember, to stay in the club, you need to get at least twenty girls to request you each day." Now it was my turn to groan.

"It's okay new toy! We'll help you!" the twins said, hugging me tighter. Gah, what's with all the hugs?

"Okay… well… Oh! Sakiko, what time is it?" I asked, glancing at my sister who had sat by during all of this, staring angrily at me for being hugged by the Hitachiins.

"It's almost five." my eyes widened.

"Crap! I gotta go!" I said, snaking out of the twin's grasps and fumbling for my bag. Tamaki walked over.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked, concerned. I shouldered my bag and started towards the exit.

"I've got private guitar lessons at five fifteen on Mondays. Sorry! Bye!" I said quickly, before leaving.

* * *

+Host Club Point Of View+

* * *

"Well that was interesting," the twins said at once, going to sit back down at their place.

"I didn't know she played the guitar," Tamaki mused.

Haruhi walked over to Kyoya.

"Why are you letting another girl join the Host Club?" 'he', she now that the club was over, and the others had left, asked.

"Like I said. We need more profits. Tamaki has been reckless with his spending on the decorations and cosplays. Oh, and tomorrow, you and Kyo will be wearing these," he said, pointing to some costumes on the table. Haruhi groaned. Great. Just great.

* * *

+Kyo Point of View+

* * *

"So how was school?" my father asked, as I slurped up some spaghetti. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Classes are pretty easy. I joined a club," I said, not really paying attention.

"Which club!" he asked happily. I swallowed my spaghetti and told him.

"…The Host Club? What's that?"

"It's a club. With hosts. And they do things."

"…What kind of things?"

"I dunno, things. I just joined."

"Who else is in it?"

"Seven other guys."

"'Other' guys? So you're a boy now?"

"No. I just pretend to be."

"Why?"

"Because I do! I'm done playing twenty questions," I scowled, pushing away from the table. I stood quickly and left off to my room.

* * *

"…I think her death affected Kiyomi worse than I had thought," Akira said sadly. Sakiko looked to him.

"I think so too."

"I hope she's okay…"

"…me too dad. Me too." she said sadly, looking to where her sister had previously been sitting.

* * *

End Chapter Two!

Bleh, I really did not like this chapter at all. I redid it about two or three times. So then I was like

FUCK IT I'M USING THIS ONE.

So ya.

And I wanted to say a BIG thanks to **SN-DirtyRich**, aka, my first reviewer! Thanks again, it meant a lot to me! -hands plush of favorite character- :3

Please review! (:

And I wanted to say a BIG thanks to SN-DirtyRich, aka, my first reviewer! Thanks again, it meant a lot to me! -hands plush of favorite character- :3


	3. Authors Note  Sorry!

Sorry guys, this is just an authors note. Hehe…

Anywho, I'm upset with the way the first two chapters are, so I'm currently rewriting them. Afterwards, I'll replace this with chapter three.

So sorry!

~ Chey 3


End file.
